


Prompt 2: "bottle" and/or "not while I'm around" and/or "spider"

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Creativity Night October 29th 2016 [2]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
The Manager almost dropped his glass when he heard the Driver yelling in the bedroom. The Driver had gone to bed early today whilst the Manager wanted to finish the last chapter in his book. So when the Driver started yelling, he was startled beyond belief from his concentration. Putting the book and his glass of water down, he then jumped from the sofa and ran into their bedroom. 

"What is it? Did you hurt yourself?" 

The Driver was standing on the bed, not obviously hurt but pointing at a corner of the room. "Spider. In the corner. Help me" he whispered, obviously spooked. 

The Manager's heart stopped racing and he grinned at the Driver. "Alright, keep your shirt on. I'll get rid of it." He walked back to the kitchen, grabbed a small bottle and a piece of paper. He got back to the bedroom, going over to the corner the Driver was doing his best of being on the opposite side of the room from. Shaking his head, he had to look very carefully for the tiny spider that had indeed turned up on the side of the wall. He put the bottle over the little critter, trapping it with the piece of paper. Keeping it out of sight from the Driver he walked out of the room, down the hall and opened the front door to deposit it outside. "It's gone now, you can come out again" he spoke in the general direction of the bedroom. Before he got much closer, the Driver ran out, grabbing the Manager tightly. He kissed him whilst hanging on the Manager for dear life. When he let the Manager go, the Driver looked him in the eye. 

"Thank you. I just..." the Driver sighed and put his head on the Manager's shoulder. "They just scare me and I can only think of one eating me alive or something" he softly said, muffled by the other man's shirt. The Manager hugged the Driver tightly at that. 

"Not while I'm around love. I'll make sure those terrifying spiders don't get too close to you."


End file.
